The show is over, the music is forever
by Sarahbearr
Summary: All of the cullens are in here, except they are all human. And, michael jackson is in here too! the story is really better than summary, I just couldnt find the right words to describe it LOL plz give it a chance lol
1. Moving

**every one is still in shock and grieving after the tragic untimely passing of the great Michael Jackson. He was and still is mine and many other peoples idols. He inspired us all, and he will never be forgotten. **

**the show is over...... the music is forever. **

**even though hes gone, he will remain forever in our hearts.**

**There will NEVER be another Michael Jackson. 33  
**

****************************

**ok i just had to dedicate my little speech to Michael bcuz i really miss him. as do lots of other people LOL. Im dedicating this story to him too! (: short summary of this story... **

***(((* Ok, all of the Cullens are in here, but they are not vamps. Just humans. and Michael Jackson is still alive and he looks like he did in the music videos 'billie jean' 'thriller' and 'beat it' becuz i think he looked the hottest there ;;) and i think that michael and lisa marie presley made a good couple so they are gunna get married soon. so sorry if anyone dislikes it, but its my story, and if you dont like it, you dont have to read it. but sorry LOL. *)))***

**anyways, michael will NOT have the pale skin bcuz i didnt think he looked as good as he did back then.  
**

**anyways, enjoy the story and sorry i wrote so much! LOL. **

**R.I.P MICHAEL JACKSON.... AUGUST 29, 1958-JUNE 25,2009. :'(**

**

* * *

**

**BellaPov:**

Forks. That was the name of the place that my mother, Renee, was sending me to live. She recently got remarried, and her lover Phil travels alot. She would have to stay home to take care of me -which i do not know why im freaking 18!- and she would be unhappy. So, she had the crazy idea of sending me to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, its just that, the place were he lives is not the most traveled to spot in the U.S. It happens to be the most rainy, cold, sunless place I have ever been to in my entire life. How do I know this??? Well, when I was 14, I spent the summer with my dad thinking it would be a wonderful experience. Apparently, nobody told me it would be so.. so... I cant even think of a word bad enough to describe it. Lets just say my thoughts never traveled an inch toward that direction of thoughts anymore since. Just thinking about that place gives me the chills. Literally.

But, Im just thinking of myself here. If i stayed, It would only make ME happy. Only one person. If I went to live in Forks, it would make My mom, Phil, and of course, my dad happy. Three people. So, I didnt put up _much _of a fuss. I did at first when all i thought of was myself. But after I thought about it.... I finally decided to move up there. So, now as we speak, I am packing all my belongings into all my bags. We weren't a poor family, because my mom had a good job -that she would have to leave behind via. her traveling. And i worked a little so I got to keep all that money. So, I had alot of stuff. I had lots of clothes, I LOVED to shop **-another change, I wanted to make Bella more, feminine; LOL- **and that gave me another reason to hate Forks. No mall. The nearest mall was probably at least half an hour away. At least I had a car, a nice one at that... A black Saturn mom got it for my 16th birthday, and I've tooken great care of it ever since. It lookes almot brand new. I take it for a wax every month. And a wash everytime It gets even a little dirty. I guess you can say I LOVE my car!

Back to packing. I packed all of my clothes, it took four big suitcases -all full up to the top it was almost impossible to close them all- and that was just my clothes. Not counting my purses and shoes. They took up another two suitcases-each-. Now to all my other possessions. One of my most prized items besides my car was my Michael Jackson things. He was my idol! I had everyone of his Cd's. The ones made already at least, Im sure he was bound to make more! I had countless posters of him. And, I even have a Studded Glove of his! I mean its actually HIS! I got it off of ebay for like, $10,000! But since my mom had such a good job, money was not an object then. It has been currently displayed in a glass case. No ones even allowed to touch it! I get anxious when somebody even looks at it! Its... Special. I would die if something ever happened to it. He actually WORE it!

I packed all of my Mj obsessions in a special -you guessed it- Michael Jackson suitcase.

I finally got everything packed. I'm leaving all my furniture here because im probably going to go shopping when I go there, If im lucky enough to find a mall withing reasonable driving distance. Heck, I would drive an hour just to go to a mall. Yes, I am a shop-a-holic! All my friends are. My friends.. Im going to have to leave them all behind. At least i didnt have a boyfriend. I never really was much interested in boys during my teenage years, due to my lovely car and great friends. Really, I think boys cause WAY to much drama in girls lifes that really none of us need. The way I think is, friends first, boys second. I say people wait till after college to really settle down with a real relationship. Maybe thats why I have gotten the best grades out of all my friends.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing..

_**'The way you make me feel, it really turns me on, you knock me off of my feet, my lonely days are gone.' **_

I answered my phone, "Hello???" I was greeted by my moms voice replying on the other line.

"Bella, are you all packed and ready???" I sighed when she reminded me of leaving.

"Yes Mom, I'm all ready. Ready to totally ruin my life."

"Bella, we have gone over this many times, your not going to change our plans. Dont ruin my mood with your 'tude" I rolled my eyes, I hated when she used that stupid line she heard on Hannah Montana. She really needs to quit babysitting on weekends. At least that wasnt her full time job! Who knows what silly stuff she would be saying if it was. I could imagine her singing around the house barneys theme song. I shivered when I thought of the emabrassment, even though no one could see her, It was still my mom. "I'm outside and I am ready to leave. We have to hurry if we are going to get your flight. If you miss it, your staying and until the next flight. Im serious dont try me, Bella. Now, do you need any help with your bags??? I'll come and help you. Bye."

I like how she just volunteers her self into things. Oh well, in truth i really couldnt take all this stuƒƒ down in one trip. **-haha i used the funky f's LOL ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ hahahaaa those are ƒunny! bahahaa- **I guess I could use her help in _this _situation. I just sat on my bed -dreading and thinking about what good, if any, was going to come out of this trip- until I heard my mother coming up the steps, and soon entering my room. She stared in awe at the empty walls since they mostly were covered in Mj stuff. I had to admit, it looked pretty spacious.

We each grabbed as much as we could, and took it down the stairs. I saved my Mj glove still in its case for last. I didnt trust any one else carrying it but me. Besides the glove, it only took us about three trips. Four if you count me going and getting my precious glove. We had to send all my stuff seperate because I know they wouldnt let all my stuff on the plane. The only thing I took was my purse. I couldnt ever part with that. It had all my basic needs. My cell -a Sidekick 3, with orange and yellow case-, ipod full of mj songs, a small portion of my humongous collection of makeup, and my passport for anytime I am going out of the country for any reason so I wont have to go and get one when the times does come.

We didnt really say anything on the ride to the airport. I just listened to my ipod. When we got there, in plenty of time by the way, We said our short goodbyes, i was still alittle cold at her for making me do this, but i really was going to miss her. I didnt want her to think i wasnt going to, so i honestly told her I would. After our parting goodbyes, I took my purse, and after we sent off my stuff ahead to forks, I went inside the terminal for my airplane. I just rested on one of the chairs until the last call for my flight departure was announced. I made my way to the boarding place, and with one last look at what has been my hometown for as long as I was born, and walked up the plane steps with as much dignity i could manage.

I was riding first class, of course, So I had the comfortable seats. I took my seat in one of the most comfortable plane seats i ever sat in, and got ready for take off. Before we took off, the flight attendant said a boring speech about what we were supposed to do that i have heard before, so I didnt pay much attention. I knew we had to buckle up until we reached the destined altitude, and then we could remove them. When she was finished, I put on my seatbelt and got out my ipod once again and proceeded to listen to it were i left off from the car.

I was really tired because of the lack of sleep i got last night, So I just listened to my music until i finally drifted into a much needed sleep..

* * *

**hayy. I hope all of you all liked the first chapter! Of course, this story is not going to be ALL about michael jackson. He is just going to be a big part of it. And he is still alive in my story =D if only he were in real life :'( anyways, im not one of those writers who say 'if you dont review i wont update' bcuz i dont think that is really fair. But i do like reviews, they help motivate me and let me know that people want to read my story and want me to continue. If you have any suggestions, please tell me, my stories are always open for improvement, so i wont get mad if you have any suggestions on how to make my story better. ;) every writer needs some criticism. If we dont know wat needs to be improved, it will never get improved! (: anyways, im just ASKEN for you to review, NOT tellen. (: thanks and i hope you liked it! **

**R.I.P MICHAEL JACKSON WE LOVE AND MISS YOU!**

**---miss michael jackson 33  
**


	2. No way!

**hayy people!!! I somehow find this story easier to write then all the other stories i have written. I just wanna keep writing this, and never stop! LOL. but thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! =D**

**and, i think the chapters in this story will prob be longer than the other stories ive attempted to write, bcuz its much easier. ;;) anyways... on wit da story. **

**btw, i also didnt do a disclaimer last chapter, so..**

**I DONT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. OR MICHAEL JACKSON. even though i wish SO bad I could own him, bcuz woo BABY hes hot! LOL even tho hes gone :'( **

**anyways on wit da story... ;;)

* * *

**

**BellaPOV:**

I awoke to my favorite song my Michael Jackson coming on my ipod. I dont care where I am, or how deep asleep Im in, whenever i hear that song, "You are not Alone", i wake up no matter what. Suddenly I felt the presence of someone in the room. Hmm, I could have sworn I got a private room. I didnt want anyone to disturb me like most guys do when I fly, they try to hit on me - which I have no idea why because I don't think im pretty- and I didn't want them to now. I was already in a bad enough mood. I was about to go to the attendant to complain about my privacy that was not respected, when i saw who it was..

OH MY GOD!

Well, it looked like...it looked like...Michael Jackson!!! Oh dear God im so obsessed I am seeing things. I think I need my head checked. I tried blinking my eyes a million times an hour, but he didn't disappear like he should have. I was sure I looked a sight. Bugged out eyes blinking so fast. But, he wasnt looking at me, thank God. Oh my, if it really was him, I needed to fix my face. Er, put on makeup. I hurried and dug through my purse, making so much noise Im sure he was bound to be staring now. I didnt dare take a peek to make sure, Im sure if my eyes met his I would faint, or freeze. Both were pretty bad.

I applied my makeup in record time. Then I took a chance and looked at him. He had now stood up to go get a drink out of the little mini fridge they had back here. Dear Jesus. He was even hotter in person. His long, skinny legs, his... well, nice butt, and his arms, and Oh, dont even get me started on his face. His angelic, face... his deep brown eyes. The deepest ive ever seen before. And his lips. Such soft lips. I couldnt even imagine what kissing them would be like. I had to stop myself there before i began drooling like an idiot, if i wasnt already that is. _Snap out of it Bella, thats probably why he's back here, to escape all the screaming obsessive fans. _Well, he didnt do a very good job of it. aka ME. anyways, He got his drink -Pepsi- and retreated to the couch he was sitting on.

Wow, they sure had a nice room. Better be this nice after how much i spent on it! Oh but the price was So much worth it now! I was suddenly aware of myself now, finding out i had to sneeze. Oh no, please no, not in front of my Idol! Oh crap. As much as I tried to hold it in, I couldn't. I let it go. Stupid, betraying nose. I cursed under my breath. _Damn_.

"Bless you," I heard a soft, voice say. Hmm, well his voice matched his face. Angelic, and Heavenly. I looked over at him, full shock glued on my face. Eyes wide for the second time less than 5 minutes.

"Thanks" I stuttered. I barely could get that out! I mean how _could _I with his deep eyes looking into mine??? And then he smiled at me. Ooh that smile! It took everything I had not to jump him right there! I had to smile back though. "Umm, If you dont mind, may I ask you a question???" my voice was wary, and Im sure he could read the confusion on my face.

"You want to know why I am back here with you dont you???" I nodded. He said a full sentence to me! "Well, I wanted privacy from screaming fans. And i found out this plane had a private room, so, I asked if i could have it. but they said it had already been taken by a young lady. So, I said, 'go ahead and give it to me, im sure it wont be that bad' thinking i might be able to make a new friend" he smiled at me again. Oh my GOD! Did he just say 'make a new friend?!"

"Um... uh... you want to be my friend???" said oh so slowly, letting the words sink in while i said them. He nodded.

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with that. I would like to have a pretty young friend!" and he winked. Dear God did he just called me pretty, and then wink at me in the same sentence???!!! OMG! WOW! I must be dreaming!

"O...kay??? But, umm, we probably wont ever see each other again."

"Well, I see we are both headed to Forks.. And, well, there are cell phones so we can stay in touch. You seem nice" This is too much for me to take in!

"Um, whats the catch to all of this???" I asked another wary question.

"No catch! You seem nice, and your very pretty on top of that!" My eyes widened yet once more when he called me pretty again. And, I couldnt even believe im sitting here, having a normal conversation with my Idol, The king of Pop, Michael Jackson!

"Okay then. You seem really nice, very down to earth unlike other celebs. And your so famous, and, I dont wanna seem all creepy fanish -even though i am a VERY big fan of yours- but you are freakin SEXY!" That outburst of mine was followed by his chuckling. I blushed as I thought about what I just said. I had just called him sexy to his face!

"Ahh, its fine. Really, not many fans say it to my face."

"Yah, but not many fans get to meet you face to face either."

"True" he seemed emberassed when i said that to him, and I swear I saw him blush. "I dont know if I could stand it if another pretty girl like you said that to me, Im pretty shy you know. But, when the music starts, I become a whole new person." awhh, how sweet was he??? Of course now it was_ my _turn to blush when he called me pretty.. AGAIN! "Yah your pretty cool, whats your name???"

"Bella, short for Isabella" He nodded thoughtfully. "Did you still want my number???" He nodded. And we both exchanged numbers. "Oh, and you can trust me with your number. I swear I wont give it to anyone! I will put u in as a different name" I put him in as '_walking angel_' and hit the 'store' button. I heard him laugh.

"Thanks for the nickname!" He saw that?! "Your name fits you, Isabella means 'beautiful'". Of course, I had to smile at him.

"Thanks" i bit my lip. Still unbelievable. All too soon, I felt the plane starting to descend, meaning that our flight was coming to an end. I sighed sadly. I knew I couldnt stay like this for a long time. But, I should be grateful I even got to MEET him! And i guess be his friend. I have his number! I started to wonder, "Hey, what are you doing in _Forks_???"

"You say 'Forks' like it as disease! I just wanted to get away from all the sun and heat." I snorted jokingly

"Well you've really come to the right place!" We both laughed. Finally, the plane came to a stop. I didnt move. "So, how are you going to leave without getting noticed???" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, I brought a long curly wig, and some powder to make my skin lighter. So, ill look different. If you dont mind, may I ask you to escort me around forks and tell me where a good place to stay is???" I nodded. he said a thanks and went into the bathroom to umm... change his appearance.

A few minutes later, he came out looking like a really different person, Hey, he still looked hot! **-if you know what he looked like in his music video 'black or white' then he looks like he did there with his 'disquise' on- **

"How do I look?" I didnt want to blurt it out, but i did. I said "HOT!" without even thinking. Then muttered a quick appology. "Hey! You dont have to appologize! Thank you im glad you like it! Hopefully peopel dont recognize me. I might earn a few weird glances from people, but I dont think it will cause a riot" he finished with a laugh. "Ok, so, are you ready???" I nodded. and he held out his hand for me. I toke it gladly!

As we exited out of the plane, Like he said, people looked at him weird, but shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. I smiled, thinking of how lucky I was to be walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand with him.

"So, where is your car???" I asked.

"Actually, while i was in the bathroom, they said that something happened, and it wouldnt be here till tomorow." I nodded. hmm, I wonder..

"Well, I could drive you, for free! And I also know where you can stay at for free" I said. I mean, since I had my own house. You were crazy as Hell if you thought me, and 18 year old, was going to live with her dad! I think he knew what I was going to ask because he smirked.

"I dont want to ask that of you. I would be too much trouble." but it sounded like he wanted to stay.

"Oh your fine! My mom and dad are pretty big with money so Im going to have a big house. Im moving here because my dad lives here, So, I wasnt going to live with my dad! Its fine there are plenty of rooms there! But, I need some new furniture, i can fill the whole house. My mom gave me a credit card, and so did my dad so im pretty loaded! I can get your guest room stuff. If thats okay with you??? I mean its not like its permanent. How long are you here for???"

"Only a week"

"Oh" i know I sounded sad, I knew he herd the sadness, because he smiled at me again. "but, I mean you dont know how grateful I am to just be walking with you! I would have been satisfied with just a quick hug from you! But, this is SO much better than just that!"

"Oh well, if you want a hug..." and he gave me a hug. Oh SweeT mamma! He gave the best hug i had ever had! He smelt good too. But im sure he didn't want to stay here hugging me all day. So I pulled away and we walked to my car. By it i found all my suitcases on a little cart thing. Oh well, at least I didnt have to go get them. And I saw my glass case -which was in a box of course- and ran over to it and opened it and gave it a kiss. He looked at me weird but I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

we loaded up the car, and i took off, with my idol sitting right next to me. Oh this was pure heaven on earth. So lovely.

* * *

**hayy i know the ending was kinda stupid, but i couldnt think of any really good way to end it. So sorry if it sounds choppy in some placez of the story. I jus wanted to get it out there its been at leest a weeek since i published this story... so i hope you enjoyed it!!! (: and i hope i dont dissapoint you readers!!! big thanks to everyone!!! **

**:*)**

**~~~~~~~~miss michael jackson **

**:]]  
**


	3. NEW MOVIEE!

**hayy, i havent updated in a while. idk wat to write about!!!!!!!!! sorry ppl if ya thought this was a chapter, im jus stuck, and schools bout to start. :[ if ya have ANY ideas i will be SOOOO gladd to use them! LOL. ill mention ya in my next chapterr!!!! :]]**

**and if some of you didnt know, theres gunna be a new michael jackson movie cumen out!!! eeeeeep!!! so, instead of a chapter, ill post the info bout the movie so at leest this was worth clicking on LOL. wells, here ya go!!! :]]**

THE MICHAEL JACKSON MOVIE DEETS!!!! WE HAVE TA SEE IT!!!! :]]

Between Amanda G Bloom and You

Today at 5:17pm

Michael Jackson's "This Is It" To Be Presented In Theaters By Sony Pictures & Sony Music  
Share  
Today at 3:30pm  
Beginning October 30th, the world will have a front-row seat for Michael Jackson's final concert, as Sony Pictures Entertainment and Sony Music Entertainment release Michael Jackson's This Is It.

This Is It is being produced with the full support of the Estate of Michael Jackson and will be drawn from hundreds of hours of rehearsal and behind-the-scenes footage, captured in high definition with state of the art digital sound as the late singer was preparing for his concert series in London. The film, which will also offer select sequences in 3-D, will provide a unique career retrospective and feature interviews with some of Jackson's closest friends and creative collaborators.

The announcement was made by Michael Lynton, Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Sony Pictures Entertainment, Amy Pascal, Co-Chairman of the studio, Rolf Schmidt-Holtz, Chief Executive Officer of Sony Music Entertainment, and Rob Stringer, Chairman of Columbia/Epic Label Group, a subsidiary of Sony Music Entertainment. The companies serve as the principal entertainment divisions of Sony Corporation.

Joining Sony in the announcement was The Estate of Michael Jackson, administered by his longtime attorney John Branca and veteran music executive John McClain, a Jackson family friend for more than 40 years. Proceeds the Estate earns from the film's release will benefit the Michael Jackson Family Trust, the entity that Mr. Jackson specified in his will is to receive all of his assets.

The rights to the exclusive footage were acquired from AEG Live and The Estate of Michael Jackson. Sony Pictures and Sony Music will co-produce with AEG Live and the Estate, and Sony Pictures will distribute the film worldwide. Randy Phillips and Paul Gongaware of AEG Live will serve as producers of the film.

The majority of the film's footage was shot in June, 2009 at STAPLES Center in Los Angeles, California, and The Forum in Inglewood, California, as Jackson prepared for "This Is It," the series of fifty concerts Jackson planned to present at the O2 Arena in London.

This Is It will offer Jackson fans and music lovers worldwide a rare, behind-the-scenes look at the performer, his career, and the stage spectacular that would have been. The film will provide moviegoers with an unforgettable front row experience compiled from extensive footage that shows Jackson's meticulous preparation for his 2009 London shows.

Said Branca, "Our goal is to work with partners who treat Michael's legacy with dignity and respect, while allowing us to substantially build the value of his estate for the benefit of Mrs. Katherine Jackson, Michael's three children and the charitable causes that meant so much to him during his life. We are confident we found the right partners for this project in Sony Pictures Entertainment and Sony Music Entertainment. Sony and Michael enjoyed a long and mutually beneficial history together, and it's only fitting that the relationship continues."

Said McClain, "This film is not only a tribute to an artist who created excitement every moment he was on stage, but also is a fitting gift to the millions of fans worldwide who loved him and who he devoted his professional life to entertaining. John and I are thrilled to be working with Sony to build on Michael's musical legacy in a way that will generate significant proceeds for his family and for children in need."

"People who have seen this footage are astounded by the amazing quality of Michael Jackson's performance," said Lynton. "This historic recording of the last time he sang and danced on stage shows the legendary artist in an incredibly powerful way, with crystal clear images and sound. We understand the importance of producing a film that pays tribute to Michael as an artist, and are honored to work with the Estate of Michael Jackson to give audiences the gift of his final performances. I know this film will serve as further proof that Michael Jackson is one of the greatest entertainers who ever graced a stage."

"Michael lives on through his songs, his creative genius, his body of work and his passion for his art," said Rob Stringer. "He was a perfectionist on stage and through this unique film, audiences will be able to see, many for the first time, how much Michael poured into making his performances as special as they were perfect."

Said Kenny Ortega, director of and Jackson's creative partner on the This Is It concert, "The world will see what our team was so fortunate to experience, which was the full commitment, passion and creativity that Michael put into this project. He was the architect of This Is It, and we were his builders. The footage that was captured from the early stages of the production to our technical rehearsals at the STAPLES Center in L.A. will show Michael as he truly was, creatively involved with every aspect of the production, from the staging and choreography, to the music, lighting, production design and conception of the original short films and video backdrops. It will also show Michael as one of the greatest entertainers in the world and one of the industry's most creative minds. This Is It was Michael's last theatrical work and although it was still a work in progress, I think the footage will show that the process was something that Michael deeply enjoyed and that it was clear that he was on his way to another theatrical triumph."

In the coming weeks, additional information about the film will be available at .com.

Peter Schlessel, President of Worldwide Affairs, negotiated for the footage on behalf of Sony Pictures. Branca represented The Estate of Michael Jackson.

Michael Jackson, one of the most widely beloved entertainers and profoundly influential artists of all-time, leaves an indelible imprint on popular music and culture.

Five of Jackson's solo albums - "Off the Wall," "Thriller," "Bad," "Dangerous" and "HIStory," all with Epic Records, a Sony Music label - are among the top-sellers of all time and "Thriller" holds the distinction as the largest selling album worldwide in the history of the recording industry with more than 70 million units sold. Additionally, singles released from the Thriller album sold more than 100 million copies worldwide, another all time record.

During his extraordinary career, he sold an estimated 750 million records worldwide, released 13 No.1 singles and became one of a handful of artists to be inducted twice into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. The Guinness Book of World Records recognized Jackson as the Most Successful Entertainer of All Time and "Thriller" as the Biggest Selling Album of All Time. Jackson won 13 Grammy Awards and received the American Music Award's Artist of the Century Award.

Michael Jackson started in the music business at the age of 11 with his brothers as a member of the Jackson 5. In the early 1980s, he defined the art form of music video with such ground-breaking videos as "Billie Jean," "Beat It" and the epic "Thriller." Jackson's sound, style and dance moves inspired subsequent generations of pop, soul, R&B and hip-hop artists.

About Sony Pictures Entertainment

Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) is a subsidiary of Sony Corporation of America (SCA), a subsidiary of Tokyo-based Sony Corporation. SPE's global operations encompass motion picture production and distribution; television production and distribution; digital content creation and distribution; worldwide channel investments; home entertainment acquisition and distribution; operation of studio facilities; development of new entertainment products, services and technologies; and distribution of filmed entertainment in more than 130 countries. Sony Pictures Entertainment can be found on the World Wide Web at .co m

About Sony Music Entertainment

Sony Music Entertainment is a global recorded music company with a roster of current artists that includes a broad array of both local artists and international superstars. The company boasts a vast catalog that comprises some of the most important recordings in history. It is home to premier record labels representing music from every genre, including American Recordings, Arista Nashville, Arista Records, Aware, Battery Records, Beach Street Records, Black Seal, BNA Records, Cinematic, Columbia Nashville, Columbia Records, Epic Records, Essential Records, Flicker Records, Fo-Yo Soul, GospoCentric, Hitz Committee Entertainment, J Records, Jive Records, LaFace Records, Legacy Recordings, Masterworks, Polo Grounds, RCA Records, RCA Nashville, RCA Red Seal, RCA Victor, Reunion Records, Slightly Dangerous, Sony Classical, Sony Music Latin, Star Time International, Verity Records, and Volcano Entertainment. Sony Music Entertainment is a wholly owned subsidiary of Sony Corporation of America. For more information, visit .com

* * *

if yur wonderen y the other freky stuff is in here this is the message i forwarded t all my friends n facebook LOL! i jus read it off his facebook page thing i was like ehmagawd! :]]

so hope ya like the info!!! :]]

ily. and sorry it wasnt a chap but, i think this was WAY beter so leeve me yur thought pleese :]] -and suggestions-

---miss michael jackson


	4. Oh Em Gee

**woo its been 4ev since i did this story!!! I have been SOO busy w/school and volleyball im so sorry!! and i dont really care if i get reviews this is for my amazement. Just having fun :DDD and its for everyone who really wants to read it so you dont have to review but i would like it :DDD anyways, here goes!! :]]**

**

* * *

**

I pulled into the driveway of my new permanent home. It was three stories high! I looked over at Michael and he looked, well, shocked. I thought nothing of it, he probably was wondering what I would need a house this big for. Well, if you know me, you would understand. I need like a big room for my clothes, which reminded me, I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!!! Hm, I wonder...... thats when i noticed a pretty big nice looking house a little ways down the street from mine. I wonder who lives there? Must be rich, via the shiny yellow porsche Parked out front. and A volvo in front of it.

I wondered if they were going to come over and welcome me into my new house. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I got out of the car, and was going to start unpacking my stuff, when I remembered I sent it on ahead. It must not be hear yet. Strange, they said it would get here before me. Well, anyways, I went inside, and Michael followed.

We looked around, i showed him the location of where every room would be. The only thing they had already installed was the bathrooms... there were three... so Michael took off his disguise.

Then there was a knock at the door. I wondered who that could be, unless it was the rest of my stuff. "I'll get it" i yelled to Michael, no doubt the people at the door would be a fan! I got to the door and was shocked by what I saw. A little pixie looking girl stood at my door, along with a curly blonde haired dude, a georgeous looking model-like girl, a muscular guy who looked like he could beat the shit out of king kong, and the last one made me stare. He was the most beautiful guy i had ever saw. Not counting Michael. but he was number 2 after MJ. I was probably seeing things, but I swear I saw him checking me out too.

Then the pixie spoke. and her voice matched her appearance. "Hi! I noticed you moving in -Me and my brothers, Edward, and Emmett" She pointed to each of them. So The Muscular one was Emmett, and the one I found attractive was Edward. she continued without stopping. "live next door at the house right next to you a little ways down. I'm Alice." she held out her hand for me to shake. I did, and shook Emmett and Edwards hand, feeling a little almost mute spark when I shook Edwards. I think he noticed to because he was staring. I shook it off, and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Bella. And i live here now." I turned to the other two blonde ones "and what is your names?"

The model-like one said "I'm Rosalie, and this is my brother Jasper" I shook both of there hands too.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm pretty much settled in already, I'm just waiting on all my stuff to get here"

"OH! I forgot! I think they accidentally dropped it off at our house. C'mon, lets go over and..........a....and........" she trailed off with her mouth gaping open. I raised one eyebrow questioningly. What the heck? I turned around and saw. Oh, Michael was walking.. OUTSIDE!! WHAT THE HECK WAS HE NUTS?! He must have some if he is just gunna walk out here in front of a obvious fan-or fan_s_- like its a walk in the park. AND WITHOUT HIS DISGUISE ON!!!

"Michael what are you doing?!?!" He smiled, and replied in his lovely voice. "Just coming out here to see how you were doing." awh how sweet!

"Well thanks, but are you sure you'll be okay? Ya know,." I tilted my head towards his fans and my new neighbors. "Yah, I'll be fine, Bella, but thanks" he gave me a quick hug and all there eyes widened.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU JUST HUGGED!?!? AND YOU DIDNT SCREEM?????!!!!!" we all laughed.

"Yes I am very aware of who it is Alice, dont worry!!!" I answered, her mouth still gaping open. Her face was so funny, I tried my hardest not to laugh, if one little giggle slipped, I'd be all on the floor rolling, laughing.

It was silent for the time being while Alice calmed herself. I realllly couldn't blame her though, but maybe i shouldn't tell her about the plane...

After she regained herself, we finished the introductions, and then Alice asked me if i would like to go shopping. I agreed and said maybe the guys could hang out at my place and just talk about guy stuff.

So it was set then, tomorow a shopping trip, and guys at my house.

I didn't know how, but I had a feeling me Alice Emmett and Edward were going to become really good friends, and me and Edward, hopefully something more...

* * *

**Kayy, im rrreally sry its very short, but like i said I've been vurry busy with school and stuff, so I figured I'de post a lil somethingg. :DD hope you liked it!!! Bahaha. ~*~*~**


	5. Kissing the King

**YepYepYep. I know it's been forev since I updated. So, sorry. But, heres another chapter! Enjoy! =D

* * *

**

"Bella" I felt someone shaking me. "Bellaaa. Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" I heard the voice of an Angel telling me to get up. I opened my eyes to see it was Michael sitting on my BED. Now, if that wasn't the most beautiful sight to wake up to then I have no idea on God's green Earth what is. But I was so TIRED! And.. I had the weirdest dream last night. I meen, it wasn't weird, it was actually good. But, most likely not going to happen. It was me and Edward... having fun... Nuff said.

I sighed, but got up anyways, rolling my eyes. Michael chuckled at my eye rolling. "Now Bella, that's not any attitude a young lady should have now is it? It's a beautiful brand new day, and were lucky to be alive so BE HAPPY!" He said. But I heard a joking tone to it. Oh boy do I love his smile. And his lips that looked so soft.. I had to stop myself before my mind traveled to more dangerous places. Didn't wanna be staring at something I shouldn't be when thinking these thoughts......

I shook my head and blushed. Him probably guessing what I was thinking about. But he smiled anyways.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll be happy for you. BUT. I HAVE to go take a shower. I probably smell gross. I FEEL gross. But I am just reaaally glad we got all my stuff all in it's place and I'm all settled in, thanks to our neighborly helpers. So, you can go downstairs. Or anywhere you please. Go dance or sing or something. Heck, watch Tv if ya want. Anything your little heart desires. I'll be down when I take my shower and finish getting dressed."

"Okay Bella. Have fun." He gave me a quick hug before walking downstairs. Man. That boy is a hugger. Likes to give hugs. Pssht. I don't mind. Haha. I'm happy to have any physical contact with him.

So I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo Herbal Essences. And my body with strawberry scented bodywash. I thought shaving would be a good idea. So I shaved my legs. When I ran out of things to do in thee shower I got out, dried myself and wrapped myself in an orange ƒluƒƒy **(A/n: THERES MY FUNKY F'S AGAIN!!! :DDDDDD sorry I just had too. Phahaha. Kayy, I'm done =).) **towel and proceeded to my room to change, praying to God I wouldn't run into Michael.

I remembered today Alice, Rosalie and I were going to the mall, so I made sure it was something cute for the mall. I picked out a white top that was flowy at the bottom, with short blue-jean short, white flip flops, and a cute necklace. **(Pic at the end of chapter) **

I fixed my hair wavy, with a bump a little to the side. I did my make up to look pretty natural. With only eyeliner and mascara, and a sweep of clear lip gloss. I didn't feel like putting much on today. Less is more. Haha.

When I was all finished and fixed up, I went down the stairs to see what Michael was up too. I smiled when I heard him softly singing. I recognized the song immediately. You Are Not Alone. My favorite song. I wanted to listen just a little bit more to his singing. So wonderful. I just loved how he was shy in person and when singing he could get lost in the song and be a whole different person. When he finished the song I started clapping, entering the room with a heeuge smile on my face. He looked shocked because he obviously had no idea I was listening. Too lost in the song. I saw him blush a little bit, but he smiled.

"That was even more beautiful in person." I told him honestly.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites to sing." OMG.

"No freaking way! That's like, my favorite song EVER of yours. Lisa was one lucky girl to have been in that music video with you!" **(ByTheeWay, if ya didn't know Lisa Marie Presley -Elvis' daughter- was in the music video with him)**

"Well, she was very nice to work with. I enjoyed her fathers music very much. It was an honor to work with a relative of one of the Kings." Always the one to never brag about himself. He was a King too!

"Awh, C'mon. Your a King too! The one and only King of Pop!" He mumbled something along the lines of 'yeah right' or 'yeah sure' always humble. "Oh stop it. You are and you very much know it! Now, lets go eat some breakfast shall we?"

"We shall!" He said grinning. I took his hand and led him to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and looked at me. "May I say, you look very pretty today." I blushed, and mumbled 'oh sure whatever' hoping he wouldn't hear it. Guess what? He did. "I'm serious!" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"So Mikey, what would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Toast?"

"Sounds good to me." He replied. So I fixed eggs, toast, and bacon and some orange juice, and we ate together, talking about anything and everything...

* * *

***

Around Noon or so, there was a knock on the door. Me and Michael were sitting on the couch watching Tv, so I got up and answered it. It was Alice and the gang.

"BELLA!!! ARE YOU READY TO GO SHOPPING?! OHEMGEE! I totes HEART your outfit! And your necklace is SO awesome! And your hair Ohmygee! PERFECT!!! And-"

"Alice, I think she gets it. Don't hurt yourself." Interrupted Edward, smirking at Alice then smiling at me when I gave him a thankful smile. In return, he winked at me.

"Okay, so are you guys ready to do some shopping?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie both nodded. "Kay so I guess you guys are all staying here?" The dudes nodded. "Mmkay, and you all are going to behave and not trash my house?"

"Yes Bella, I promise" Michael said from thee couch.

"Okay then, it's all settled. Guys go ahead and go inside and girls lets go to thee mall!"

"LETS GET READY TO SHOP TILL WE DROP!!!!!" Alice said, of course. Me and Rose looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the ever so hyper Alice. But we laughed anyways.

We all took Alice's Porsche, and went to the nearest GOOD mall. Which was like, four hours away. There was one about an hour away, but Alice and Rose said it was sucky, and that we should go to one more worth our time. I guess they were right. I didn't wanna spend my money on total knockoffs at poorly stocked malls.

What should have been a three hour trip only took really an hour and a half thanks to Alice's crazy driving. I don't think I've even driven that fast before. I told her to slow down once or twice when I glanced at the speedometer, but she claimed this was her 'normal speed' and that I was 'overreacting'. But, hunnie, when driving 140 mph its not freaking overreacting. It's freaking common sense! I gave up though after the third try, seeing as there was no point in arguing with Alice. Rose said you could barely change Alice's mind after she decided something.

Oh my gosh! The mall was bigger than any mall I'de ever seen! And boy, I've been to ALOT! It must have been like, Five stories high! My type of mall BabY! Haha! We got out of the car, and walked up to thee mall, anxious to get in, our credit cards screaming to be swiped. We burst through the doors, our eyes opening wide...

***

Wow. It was like, seven at night. We each had bags on BOTH of our arms. They almost all didn't fit in Alice's Porsche's trunk. But, they did, surprisingly. I was so tired, I didn't even bother worrying about the speed she was traveling at. I hoped my house wasn't all jacked up now from the boys. Worrying about this, I drifted off in a quick nap.

I was woken up by someone poking me. My eyes slowly opened to see Rose. "Wakey, wakey Bella!" I groaned. Dang. Alice's Porsche was so comfortable. I got out thought. My bed WOULD be more comfortable.

I walked in my house afraid of what I might see, but I was shocked when I found out what I saw. It was just how I left it. NOTHING out of place! I couldn't believe it! Michael was right! They weren't in the living room though. But I had a pretty good idea of where they were...

Yep. Just as I thought. They were all in the game room. Playing different games. Edward was playing a virtual game of Jeopardy. Mr. Smarty pants. Haha. Emmett was playing PacMan. Jasper playing some weird game I had no idea what it was, and Michael was playing pinball. None of them noticed when I walked in the room. Alice was just staring at Michael, drooling. I wanted to see what she would do, so I walked over behind Michael, and put my arms around his waist. Her eyes widened. I laughed at her. Michael said "Hey Bella" smiling and went kept playing.

I waited till he was done. He turned around and hugged me too. Oh boy. I think I was enjoying myself too much. I mean, I would never date him, because you just cant date someone as famous as him, no matter how much I want to. But, I still wanted to do one thing. And I really wanted to see what Alice would do. Her facial expressions are just plain hilarious. So I say to Michael..

"Hey Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Well... Would you do something for me?" He nodded and said 'anything'. I say to him, "Well, I know Alice is like a big fan of you, like myself, and I just wanted to see what she would do if... Like, ya know... I.. " I just couldn't say it. He pulled back and looked at me,

"Bella, come on and say it. Please." Well, looking into his eyes I couldn't resist telling him..

"I was wanting to see what she would do if we... Um, kissed." I'm sure I was blushing, because I could feel the heat on my cheeks. He chuckled.

"Haha, well Bella, alls you had to do was ask!" He said. Then he started leaning down towards me. OHMYGOD. I was about to kiss MICHAEL JACKSON. Ohmyjesus, I MUST be dreaming. I just know Alice was about to crap her pants. I closed my eyes, and I felt his lips meet mine. They were even softer than I ever DREAMED! I deepened the kiss. And my tongue went into his mouth. Oh. My. God. His tongue.... I was just speechless. No words can describe it..

I didn't wanna take it into a full makeout session.. Well okay I did, but he probablt didn't wanna. But, just for the heck of it, I let my hand go into his hair just to feel his hair. SO AWESOME. But, I guess it was time for me to pull away. So, I did. And... words could not describe what kissing him was like. I was grinning like an idiot. He was smiling to.

I looked over at Alice. She was shaking, eyes saucer wide, and mouth open. It was hilarious. I realized that everyone was watching us. Shock on their faces. Then Alice screams

"YOU JUST FREAKING KISSED FREAKING MICHAEL JACKSON!!!"

Ohmygosh! I DID just kiss Michael Jackson!!!

With realizing what I just did, and the shock of me actually KISSING MICHAEL JACKSON,

I fainted.

* * *

**OMG! I was like smiling the whole time writing this chapter! Just think, actually KISSING Michael Jackson!!! *drools* But I hope you liked it!!! =D **

**OH! and heres thee outfit Bella wore! .**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can! I really wanna write more of this story now! =D**

**So REVIEW please! **

**ThankYa. =)**

**~SarahBearr ! * :]] 3  
**


	6. Don't leave me

**~Ayee, so here's the next chapter!!! :]]

* * *

**

Okay so, the last thing I remember before it all went black, was me kissing MICHAEL JACKSON, and Alice screaming and then I fainted.

When I awoke people were just staring at me. We were in the living room, and I was laying on one of the couches. I saw Alice, and Jasper on one love seat, and Rosalie and Emmett on the other. Edward was sitting in one of the recliners, just staring off into space, looking like he was in deep thought. I didn't see Michael though. I sat up and started looking around frantically. I really was wondering where he was.

Everyone just started at me though, like I was weird.

"Where's Michael?" I asked.

Silence...

"Well Bella, um.." Alice started. Everyone was looking at each other. "You see, his manager called, and well.. he said he needed Michael to come back right away. I'm sorry. He was going to wait till you woke up to tell you himself but, his manager said he couldn't. He said he's very sorry."

I didn't know what to say, or how to react. Michael was... gone? I knew it would happen soon but, not THIS soon! I wanted to cry. It's not like I knew him for forever, I just really met him a few days ago, but I already felt we were close.

And then I really did start to cry. I know it was stupid of me but, I never wanted him to go.

"Aww Bella don't-" Edward started to say, but there was a knock at the door. Ugh, why do people always have to call or knock at the wrong times?! Everyone just stared at me like I should get it. But I was freaking crying my eyes out! I gave them a look like 'you really expect me to answer the door like this?!' And Edward got up to open the door.

He opened the door. And I really was going to rat out the person who interrupted my breakdown. I was gunna yell at them saying 'you little b-'

And then I saw Michael walking through the door. I gasped and jumped off the couch and ran over to him and hugged him. I cried still. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Bella whats wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked and he wiped my tears off.

"Well, I woke up and they told me you had to leave!" His smile dropped.

"Well, yes I did, but while I was on my way to the airport, he called and said nevermind and that I didn't have to leave." I sighed in relief. I REALLY didn't want him to leave.

"Oh thank god. I really didn't want you to leave, Michael." He grinned again.

"Aww, I didn't want to leave either. Your really special Bella, ya know that? I'll never forget you. Never."

"Good." I said. I kept hugging him cause I didn't wanna let go. I looked up and saw everyone left. Why? I don't know. But I'm kinda glad they did. So I could be with Michael alone for a while.

We sat down on the couch, and he didn't push me away. So I just sat there hugging him for who knows how long, getting the rest of my tears out of my system. He finally broke the silence.

"Bella... I-" He began. "I have to tell you something..." I looked up expectantly. Saying to go on. "Well.. I don't know how much longer I can stay here."

My heart broke. And all the tears I ejected came rushing back. "Wha-what do you mean?" I asked, shakily.

"Well, please don't get mad but, okay, you know how I thought I had to leave earlier? Well, when I found out I didn't have too, I started to come back here. And then someone came up to me and was like 'OMG YOUR MICHAEL JACKSON' and I dunno but they might have followed me here."

I was speechless.

I couldn't take it anymore though. I slowly got up and then ran to my room. Locking it.

I sat on my bed and cried. I instantly heard footsteps on the stairs, then a knock at the door. "Bella, please don't cry. You know how much I wanna stay here with you, but it might not be safe. You don't know how my fans react to me. Well, okay maybe you do but they will tear your house apart when word gets around that I'm staying here." I didn't reply. "Bella, please let me in." And when I didn't answer, I heard him walk away.

I sat there. Waiting for the footsteps to come back, and soon enough, they did. I heard him mumbling something. I couldn't make everything out, but I swear I heard 'spare key" .

Ohhh Sheeeiiiit.

I totally forgot! I hid spare keys to everyroom in the house! Yeah. It seemed like such a good idea THEN. Great job Bella. Nice.

The door handle rattled a lil' bit, then after some struggle, Michael finally found his way into the room. He got one glimpse of me and hurried over here, crushing me to him. Of course that only made me cry more.

"Bellaaa. Please don't cry! It makes me hurt and want to cry when I see you like this. I know i've only known you for what, a few days? But you've already gained a place in my heart forever and, I love you."

Wooaah buddy. He's on CRACK!

Noo. He don't mean it like that! Just like, friend like. Well.. better say something back. But I couldn't. But my body took over and did something I would have never had the guts to do, had I been sane.

I kissed him.


	7. For the best

I couldn't pinpoint the time and place of where I was... all I was aware of, was his lips against mine. So, so soft. But firm, at the same time.

Reality kicked in. My eyes flew open, and I quickly broke away; im sure my face resembled something as a firetruck right about now. I couldn't believe I just did that. I kissed Michael! Michael freaking Jackson. Now, how many girls have the chance to say that? Not many, I tell ya.

I was a little smug, but still. I was too appalled at myself. Surely he hated me now, or at least was totally beyond grossed out and wanted to get the heck out of here. But the look on his face told a whole different story.

He was _smiling_.

SMILING, of all things! Wow. Must be something wrong with that boy. Or maybe something right...

"I am so... SO sorry. I- I just got.. caught up in the moment and all, and... please. Its okay if you want to leave now because I mean I completely understand." Man. I took that out so fast I barely even understood my words myself.

"No, no. No." he smiled. "Its alright. I kinda liked it myself." I blushed, and he laughed. "I think its cute when you blush like that." He added. Which, of course made me change an even deeper shade.

"I think you're cute..." I whispered. His response was a grin. But then it faltered. "What?" I asked. "Michael, what is it?" He shook his head. "No! Tell me! ... Please." I added the last part so it sounded like a little child, about to cry.

He sighed. "Well, like I was saying... I really don't know how much longer I can stay here. I mean, sure. I enjoy being here with you, but... it might be best if.. if I just go home. To California."

My heart broke.

I think I was kind of being unreasonable. I mean, he's a freaking superstar! What was I thinking? That we could have some Cinderella-ish relationship, and ride off into the sun on a horse, happily ever after? Well, theres my answer to that question.

I couldn't find the words to speak though. I just stood there, frozen and quiet.

"Bella... I don't.. I don't want you to think that I don't WANT to be here, because I do. But, I couldn't stay here forever anyway. People would eventually start to wonder, and look for me. Plus that girl who recognized me. I really appreciate your friendship Bella, and... I know it would be nice to.. try something more but, it would be just too complicated."

He quit for a moment, and then added the next part on quietly. "Besides... I see the way Edward looks at you. I can tell he really likes you. And, believe it or not, you be checking him out too." he chuckled. Hmm. Edward? Hmp. Guess I never really thought of that. Probably because I was so off Michael. But, Edward was pretty cute. Scratch that. He was freakin' smokin' !

"I guess..." I said with a smile. "But, still. Even if we are just really good friends, it would still hurt to see you leave." I nodded, agreeing.

"Yes, yes I know. But, I love my job, Bella. Its.. its like breathing to me. I need it to live. Without it, I'm nothing. And, while it was nice to have this little vacation, I cant stay away from music for long. I just cant." I understood. I guess I was being pretty selfish earlier.

"As long as you promise to keep in touch." I smiled, jokingly. But I was actually pretty serious, at the same time.

"I promise." He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me, one last time. "Thankyou. For everything, Bella. I mean it. You still have my number, right?" I nodded. "Well, call anytime. If you ever need anything. And, if you ever need some tickets to my show, I got you. Just call whenever."

"Thanks. So much. I'm like, really blessed that I got to meet you. I am still a huge fan, you know. And thats never going to change."

"Thats okay. I wouldn't want it too." And he grinned big. He held his arms out for one last hug, and I gladly, _gladly _went over into his arms, savoring this special moment with my idol. "Bye, Bella. I promise, we'll hang out whenever I'm close by here again. You never know when I might just pop in." He winked, and then, with one final hug, and kiss on the cheek, walked out the door.

"Bye Michael..." I whispered. I was going to miss him. A bunch.

I watched him leave, and then I went outside, and sat on the porch. My eyes wandered to the humongous house, that was so close, but seemed so far away from mine. Hmm... Edward.

Before I knew it, I found myself hurridly walking towards the mansion like home. I ran up the steps, and stopped. Contemplating on what I should do next.

Hesitantly, I took ever ounce of courage in my body, put it all into my tiny fist, and pounded softly, on the door three times.

_Knock, knock, knock._

It took a few seconds, but suddenly, the door opened. And I was greeted, by this Adonis-looking, Bronze haired God.

Edward.

* * *

**So, yeah. I guess I'm pretty horrible, right? Yeah. Sorry.**

**But, you know... school and all that. Like, its not even funny. Sophomore year, we have SO much more homework than Freshman year! No. Lie.**

**Plus, I've been enjoying some of my free time with my amazingly wonderful boyfriend. :) Finally, SON! Baha, idk. Butyeah. I HOPE you liked this. **

**Leave me comments? **

**Por favor y gracias. :)**

**Ohsnap. I asked in Spanish! That deserves some reviews right there, right? Si. OHH. Did it again. OWNED!**

**Anyway. **

**Review.**

**Adios! ;) I'm on a rooolll. Hmm, ima say something... Me gustan zanahorias mucho.! ;D**

**So, do you know what that means? No? Well, I'm sorry. :) **

**kbye.  
**


End file.
